Unnatural
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Rose thought she was a normal human until she was kidnapped and taken to a secret lab where genetically engineered vampires are being created, and finds out she has been chosen to mother the newest model.
1. Abduction

Unnatural UnnaturalAbduction

I walked out of my office building at twenty minutes to ten. It had been a long night. Mine usually are. I tend to work late hours even though I hate my job as a secretary for a big law firm. The boss had me filing so much paperwork, I couldn't feel my fingers anymore.

And just my luck, it had to be pouring outside tonight. I like the rain, and I'm quite used to it since I grew up here in Seattle, but sometimes it's just ridiculous.

I ran over to my car, holding my briefcase over my head for protection against the rain. Juggling the briefcase in one hand and rummaging through my purse for my keys with the other.

Suddenly I heard a swift whooshing sound, startled I dropped my purse. I groaned and knelt down to pick up my stuff before the rainwater ruined my very expensive bag.

Again I heard the sound and looked out the corner of my eye to see what was making it. A blur of black moved across the parking lot and disappeared behind an SUV.

I sprung to my feet, my heart racing. "Hello?" I called out, hoping that my mind was just playing tricks on me.

I was so busy searching the parking lot ahead of me that I didn't notice a rustling sound behind me.

A man's hand clasped a rag, soaked in chlorophyll, over my mouth and nose. First my muscles failed, and I collapsed into the criminal's arms. I looked up into his face. I would have considered him handsome under different circumstances though he was a little pale, but he had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and I couldn't help but admire their beauty as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Rose's Unnatural Heritage

Rose's Unnatural Heritage

Rose's Unnatural Heritage

My eyes opened to a different world.

I found myself lying on a gurney in the middle of a hospital type room there were computers and tubes hooked up to me and my arms and legs were locked onto the gurney with metal shackles.

Panic quickly set in and I twisted and thrashed, fighting with all my might against the restraints.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Said a female voice. A Japanese woman wearing a white lab coat walked towards me. Another woman, wearing a gray sports bra and shorts came in after her. She was tall for a woman with blonde hair that was shorn close to her head. Her eyes and skin were similar to the man you had abducted me, only she had a mechanical feel about her.

"Rose, my name is Dr. Fuji, I am a scientist here at these facilities. You have been brought here for scientific purposes. As long as you cooperate and follow the rules no harm will come of you."

I couldn't believe my ears. "I didn't sign up for this! Let me go!" I screamed, beginning to struggle again. "Rose! If you continue to struggle, I'll have no choice but to sedate you!" Dr. Fuji warned, taking a needle from the pocket of her coat.

That simple yet frightening device made me stop, my brain was screaming for me to fight, to escape, but my muscles quite on me. The fear was overwhelming.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice quivered. "My associate, Dr. Smith will brief you on our operations after your examination." She reached over and pressed a button that unlocked my restraints. " #235 take Miss Rose to Dr. Smith's office for her physical, please." Ordered the doctor. "Yes ma'am." The robot like woman replied.

I was about to make a run for it when the blond girl blurred and appeared behind me. Roughly taking me by the arm, she led me out of the room and down a hallway with Plexiglas windows on every side. Through them I could see many different rooms. One on my left was a weight room. Men, all with cropped hair, moved about the room and worked out on the various machines. Another on my right, was a classroom with at least twenty little boys and girls, again with cropped hair, taking lessons from a black woman in a lab coat. What were children doing in a place like this?

#235 stopped at a mechanical door and placed her hand on a sensor. There was a beeping noise and the doors slid open.

A man with thinning gray hair and rough beard, and glasses, spun around in his chair. "Hello, Rose. I've been waiting for you. Please remove your clothes and lay down on the examination table." He ordered me, in a nonchalant way, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Excuse me?" I snapped, my stomach was in knots.

Dr. Smith sighed, " #235, would you please." She nodded and punched me in the gut. I gasped, holding my stomach and fell to my knees. "If you had followed orders, that could have been avoided." Said the doctor's rough British accented voice.

After the pain had passed, I hesitantly removed my clothes and lay down on the examination table. My face was searing hot with embarrassment and shame.

Smith waved #235 away and put on his stethoscope. He listened to my heart and took my blood pressure then, to my horror, began an internal exam. After an excruciating five minutes, he scooted his chair away to a trashcan and snapped off his gloves.

"You're still a virgin. That's good." He said, washing his hands and taking out a fresh pair of gloves. "So what." I hissed at him. He merely chuckled at my venomous tone. " We prefer to use virgins for our Mothers, it prevents contamination of the genes."

My heart immediately halted to a stop.

He went over to a computer screen and turned on a scanner that moved over me and sent information to his computer.

"Yes, you're an excellent candidate. Perfect." He breathed, his eyes taking on a sort of psychotic expression. "There is no doubt in my mind that the Unnatural born to you will be the strongest yet."

"For the love of God! Tell me what the hell you're talking about!" I screamed.

Smith laughed, "This facility is working on a project to genetically engineer super soldiers for the government. I believe you saw our earlier models on your way to me."

"Those men and children?" my brain was now on the verge of an overload.

"Yes." He picked up a white cloth and threw it to me. "Put that on and I'll take you on a tour."

I quickly pulled on the dress. It was made like a very long tank top, stopping just past my knees.

Dr. Smith led me down another hallway of Plexiglas. At the end of it was an observation window. We stopped at it and I peered into the room. It was a nursery of some sort. There were three newborns currently. They were all being fed with an IV. "Are they…giving them blood?" The horror of the thought made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Yes." In the year 2020, we developed a virus that could give humans the powers like that of the fabled creature."

I shook my head in disgust. "What's with the numbers?" I asked, noticing that each of the baby's cribs had a number on it: #352, #353, and #354.

"That's their identification number. The Unnaturals are never named."

"Why not? They're still human even if you people screw with their DNA."

A sickening smile appeared on the old man's lips, " They can move with speeds unmatchable by the naked eye, they can see in the dark, they posses the strength of gods, and may live three times longer than a normal human. They are the world's perfect killing machines. No my dear, they are _not_ in the least human. They were born to be monsters, nothing more."

"Come along, It is time for you to me paired with a Father." He grabbed my hand and tugged me into another lab.

A man with short dark brown hair, wearing a blue uniform, similar to the black ones worn by the Unnaturals. "Rose I'd like you to meet the man responsible for us bringing you here, your father #12."

#12 turned around and looked at me with a startled look on his face. At first I refused to believe Smith's claim, this man looked too young to be my father, but then I saw that his eyes, hair, and facial features were the same as my own, exactly the same.


	3. 66

#66

#66

All my life I had been told that my parents were dead. And now here I was staring into the face of my father, alive and well, in a secret lab.

"Hello Rose." My father greeted softly, his eyes darting from me to Dr. Smith in a frantic manner. He seemed frightened. "I'm sorry I got you into this." He added, his voice even quieter than before. I glared at him, "What did you do?" He looked up at me; our eyes, the same chocolate brown eyes, locked for the first time. "I created you." He whispered. The look on his face was pitiful. In the depth of his dark eyes I could see that he might have been a powerful, iron willed man at one time but his spirit had been broken a long, long time ago.

Dr. Smith chuckled maniacally, taking a taser from the pocket of his coat. He held the weapon at the back of #12's neck. The snapping and crackling electricity licked at his skin. His eyes doubled and his chest heaved as his heart rate sped up. "Why don't you tell her how she was created, #12. Tell her about your sin." The doctor hissed in my father's ear. My father was mute with fear.

"Tell her how you mated with a Mother that was not assigned to you! Tell her how you corrupted her mother's body, and how your impudence forced us to destroy her!" Dr. Smith roared at him till spittle formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Smith straitened and backed away from my father's trembling form. He wiped his mouth and straitened his coat. "Is what he says true?" I asked #12. He turned back around in his chair, so that he was facing his computer. "Yes." He mumbled bleakly. "You are here to be assigned, correct?" he asked, without looking away from the screen. "That's right." Dr. Smith answered. "I'll need a blood sample." Said #12. I felt a sharp pain run through me as Smith stabbed my arm with a needle. I yelped in pain, making the man smile even more. Then he yanked it out and handed the filled vile of blood to #12. My father sighed and gave me an apologetic look before inserting it into some sort of input device. "What level would you like me to search, Sir?" he asked, clicking on his keyboard. " Your daughter deserves the best doesn't she? Search the A ranks." The insane doctor replied with a snicker. With that #12 pressed a few buttons and the faces and profiles of the Unnaturals began rapidly flashing across the screen.

Finally the faces came to a stop. "#66" he announced in a sad voice. My eyes bulged and every thing within me felt like screaming. I recognized the face. There was no mistaking him, I could never forget those eyes.

"No! I refuse! That's the man who kidnapped me!" I yelled, my voice cracking due to the tears flooding my vision. "Sir, you know #66's record. None of the Mother's assigned to him or the children have survived the birthing. The Vampire virus is too strong in his genes. Please, sir let me run a search on the B ranks." Pleaded #12, nearly as frantic as I was. Smith glared at him dangerously, "No, if #66 is the ideal match for her, then that is who she will be assigned to. Is that clear, #12?" My broken father nodded weakly and slouched down in his chair.

Dr. Smith grabbed my arm and led me away to the Mother's quarters. It was a series of apartments, complete with a bedroom with two beds, a small bathroom, and a living room. "Where's the kitchen?" I asked as he showed me around mine. "You will eat all your meals in the mess hall with the others." He answered. "Your roommate is currently with Dr. Fuji in the conception room. She will be back shortly." He said then moved for the door, "I'll leave you to settle in. I must go inform #66 that he has been assigned." He left and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he left I broke down into tears.

**#66's point of view:**

#170 and I circled one another, waiting for one of us to make a move. Ten trainees, all boys around six years old, were crowded around us cheering me on. It seemed I had more fans than my opponent did. Finally, #170 rushed at me. I sidestepped his swinging fist and knocked the back of his head with my elbow. He staggered but regained his balance quickly. He did a back flip and tried to drop kick me in the face. I caught his foot in my hands before it could plow into my face. I slung him around and sent him flying. The blonde Unnatural landed on his feet and ran at me again. I caught him by the arm, twisted it behind his back, and buried his face in the dirt. "I give! I give!" he cried, but I wasn't paying attention to him. The extremely unpleasant Dr. Smith was headed our way.

"#66, a moment of your time, please?" said the obnoxiously confident scientist. I abruptly released #170 from my hold and stood in salute before Dr. Smith. He looked up at me, over the steel frames of his glasses, smirking. He handed me a vanilla folder. "You've been assigned to a new Mother." He said. I was shocked. I shook my head in confusion, "No there must be some mistake. I asked to be removed from the breeding program after the last failure." I shoved the folder back into Smith's hand. "You know my blood's no good." The clack, clack, clack, of high heels hitting the ground perked my ears; my eyes shifted towards the origin of the sound and came to rest on Dr. Fuji's Asian features.

"Is there a problem, #66?" she said with a cold and calculating tone. "I've been reassigned." I snapped angrily, biting my tongue to keep from yelling at her. Although small, she has more power over us than anyone else. With the snap of her fingers, she could destroy us all. She is in a way, our god. She creates us then when we displease her or we outlive our usefulness, she destroys us. Yes…God…that's exactly who she is. I guess that would make Dr. Smith, our Satan. Ha!

Dr. Fuji's maniacal giggle brought me out of my amusing thoughts. "You are a perfect specimen, the greatest achievement of the Unnatural Project. To take you out of the breeding program would be foolish." She took the folder from Dr. Smith and handed it back to me. "Take a look at her, I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." I opened it and my eyes widened at he sight of her. "This is the girl you sent me to pick up last night." I mumbled, shutting the file and handing it back. "She's a perfect match for you." She said with a smile. I took a deep breath, and tried not to lose my temper. "Too many have died already. Chose someone else for this girl." A strange expression lit up Fuji's face. "Rose is no ordinary girl. She's a carrier of the Vampire Virus." I choked back a cry of horror, "How could that have happened?" I asked them, in a louder tone than I probably should have used. I noticed Dr. Smith was feeling around for his taser. "You know of #12's transgression, we lecture on it during basic training." I nodded my head, "yes Ma'am." I could recall hearing about it when I was sixteen. #12 had slept with one of the Mothers, who was already assigned to one of the commanding officers. As punishment, they removed the virus from his genetic code, reducing him to little more than a human. The procedure was so painful it left him traumatized. The Mother I think was uthenized.

"Well what they don't tell you, is that there was a child. At the time we thought she was normal. By the time we found out the truth she was already in foster care. So we decided to wait until she came of age to take her back. We don't know what will happen, #66, and we won't find out until we try."


	4. A Name

A Name

A Name

My roommate was a blonde girl named Skyler. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and she was already pregnant with her second Unnatural baby. "How far along are you?" I asked, watching her rub her swollen belly affectionately. "Seven months." She answered in a gentle voice. "My first is two now." She got a far away look in her eyes as she thought of here eldest child. "He must be so big now. They haven't let me see him since I got pregnant." I pulled my knees tighter against my chest. "How exactly…does this work?" I asked, hoping and praying that they didn't just lock in a room with the guy. "They use a type of artificial insemination. First they mix the vampire virus with the Father's genetic material, then they inject it into a few of your eggs and re-implant them. It's painful but nowhere near what _he_ has to go through." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How is it painful for _him_?" She laughed lightly, "They go for the more direct approach to gather his DNA, in order to avoid contamination." I gritted my teeth at the thought.

At noon, everyone was called to the mess hall for lunch. All the mothers sat on one side of the cafeteria while the adult Unnaturals sat on the other. The children were fed earlier. I picked at my high protein meal, watching with a turning stomach, as the Unnaturals slurped up their bloody slabs of meat. Then I saw him. #66 walked over to the table across from mine and sat down with his tray. A blonde Unnatural with the number 170 written on the front of his shirt sat on the other side of him. They were talking and laughing, there was nothing strange about them besides their insanely beautiful eyes. My own eyes focused solely on #66's face. They studied every move he made: the way his lips pulled away from his sharp canine teeth when he laughed, the way he scratched absently at his shorn black hair, and of course the way he looked in that uniform. He looked towards me and I hastily turned my head away and returned my attention to Skyler who was talking to another Mother with short copper hair and green eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a sultry deep voice. Skyler was staring at the source of the voice with her mouth wide open. I hesitantly turned my head and instantly regretted it. #66 was standing there with a big grin on his handsome face. "I…don't think you're aloud over here." I stuttered; my cheeks were on fire. He sat down anyway, "I get special treatment." He said, leaning forward. "I saw you staring at me." He whispered. I swallowed hard, he had the kind of voice women only heard in their dreams. I looked away from him, setting my gaze on the leftovers of my meat loaf.

"It wasn't what you think." I muttered. He chuckled and my bones melted into putty. "And what am I thinking, do tell?" he asked, grinning as he crossed his arms. "You think, I think that you're good looking." He closed his eyes and laughed, "Actually, I thought you were staring at me because I'm going to be your baby's daddy, thanks though." All of a sudden, he stilled. He sat with his back as straight as a board and his eyes enlarged in horror. "Are you enjoying yourself, #66?" asked Dr. Fuji, holding a taser to the back of his neck. "Get back to your assigned table." She hissed. "Yes, ma'am," he said jumping to his feet. He hastily went back to his original seat and pretended to eat.

Dr Fuji then turned her deadly black eyes on me, "#66 is extremely headstrong. I would appreciate it if you didn't encourage him. Are we clear?" I lowered my eyes and clasped my hands in my lap so she wouldn't see that they were trembling, "Yes ma'am." She strutted off without another word.

"Well lunch was…eventful." Said Skyler with a scowl. She was gripping onto her belly, as if she were trying to clutch onto her unborn child. "Is something wrong?" I asked. She whirled around, tears were welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She was much stronger than she looked. I guess she had to be. "#170 hasn't spoken a word to me, ever!" Unable to hide the pain, she began to cry. I touched her shoulder and smiled apologetically, "That's a good thing, Skyler. #66 is putting us both in danger by speaking to me. Be glad that #170 isn't a complete moron like him."

"Who's a moron?" asked #66 from behind me. I froze at the sound of his voice. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I thought I was going to die. "May I borrow your friend please?" He said in an extremely low and sexy voice before dragging me away from Skyler. He took me to the recreation room, near the center of the base. The room was made to look like a park, with trees, grass, benches, swings and jungle gyms for the children to play on. We sat down on a bench and I waited patiently for him to explain himself.

He ran his hand over his hair and took a deep breath before he began. "I needed to ask you something very important." He said. Sweat dripped down his face. He was obviously nervous about what he was doing and so was I. "Shoot." I said, faking a smirk, my insides were doing flips. If the scientists caught me with him, we were dead. "I…know that you may not survive but if you do, will…will you…name him?" I stared back at him with narrowed eyes, "Who?" His unearthly eyes focused on my midsection, "Our son." I crossed my arms and looked away, "No, the scientists said that was against the rules." He slunk down in the bench and pressed his lips together in unspoken anger, "so is being here with me but you're doing that," he retorted his voice so low, it was almost inaudible.

"Your name is Rose, right?" he asked. "Yes" I confirmed. "My name's Marcus." He took my hand and shook it. I was in disbelief. "Marcus?" He nodded, his eyes seemed to dim a bit. "My mother gave me that name because she didn't want me to be just another number." His jaw muscles tightened as hurtful memories flooded his mind, "She was killed for that small act of kindness. The scientists snatched me away from her then shot her in the head. I understand that you're scared and you don't want to get into trouble but please, think about it." He got up and walked away, his steps were slow and agonizing.

I sat and thought for a long time after he left. In my mind's eye I saw visions of a young mother holding her tiny son. The baby's eyes opened revealing big blue eyes of the most beautiful shade. The woman smiled and kissed the baby's cheek. "My sweet little Marcus" she whispered against his soft skin. Suddenly the baby was ripped away. The woman screamed, her own voice was drowned out by the screams of her son. There was a loud bang and the mother's cries went silent.


	5. Conception

Conception

Conception

The next day, I was woken up not long after dawn and led to their conception room. Dr. Fuji strapped me onto an examination table and collected the eggs she needed for the insemination process. It hurt like hell and if she hadn't have strapped my legs I would've kicked her in the face.

There was another room next to mine, separated by glass. Marcus entered it and was led to an examination table. Three female doctors, they looked like Unnaturals, but I couldn't be sure, strapped him down with thick metal restraints. A brunette walked in with a long needle in her hand. Marcus yelled in agony and I looked away. I couldn't imagine what they had just done.

Dr. Fuji left the room and didn't return for almost an hour. She re-implanted the now fertilized eggs and had me returned to my apartment for rest. I slept away four hours before getting up and going out for some fresh air. I went into the recreation room and sat down on the bench that Marcus and I had sat on the day before. I hadn't been sitting there long before Marcus came to join me. He wasn't wearing his normal, prison-like uniform today. Instead he was wearing some kind of armor, something like special police forces wear.

"What's with the getup?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He groaned as he took his seat. His teeth gritted together loudly. "Are you okay?" He gave me a fake smile, "Fatherhood's a bitch." He said through clinched teeth. "What did they do to you?" I asked the image of that needle flashing through my mind. "You don't want to know." He groaned. "How was your day?" he asked. I gritted my teeth and returned a fake grin, "It could've been better." He smiled at me and his eyes sparkled. He then reached out and placed a hand on my stomach. His eyes widened in shock. "I-it worked!" he announced with astonishment. "Huh?" I didn't understand. "I can't believe it!" he cried, grinning from ear to ear he put both hands on my stomach. "It usually doesn't happen so quickly." He looked up at my face and laughed at my bewildered expression. "I can feel life within you, Rose. It worked, you're pregnant."

My eyebrows knitted together, "That can't be. It's too early to tell." He shook his head, "Not for me." He rubbed my stomach with amazement in his eyes. I touched his hand and he looked back up at me again. "I'll name him." We grinned at each other for a moment and before I knew it, his mouth met mine. He kissed me roughly, his lips crushing mine and devouring them. His hand was in my hair and my body turned scorching hot. He pulled away from me, continuing to grin, "Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much. I couldn't have chosen a better mother for my son." He planted another sweet kiss on my lips then hurriedly walked away to join a group of armored Unnaturals.

**Marcus:**

It was just another training exercise in the desert of Arizona. The game was called Do or Die. Black against red. Whichever team broke through enemy lines would be named the winners of the exercise and would receive twice the amount of blood normally given at dinner. The losers however would lose a man. The team would vote on their weakest link and that individual would be executed on the spot. Failure was not an option.

As leader of the Black team, it was my job to lead my team to victory. Whether or not we tasted victory would be up to me. _#170 take half the team and meet the enemy full force, the other half will come with me, and we'll move around them and attack from behind. _As soon as I gave the order, half the team broke off and began the assault. The Unnaturals moved in blurring speed, I could hear hissing snarling and the rips of fabric as claws tore through cloth. I ran with the remaining team around the Red team's defenses. Just as I predicted, they were so preoccupied with #170's attack they didn't notice us. My team easily took over the Red's territory. _Red territory is now in Black control. Move in, #170. It's time to finish this. _The attacking half of my team quickly sprinted through enemy lines and joined us. The Black team was victorious. _Again_.

"Well Done, #66." Said one of our guards through the speaker in his helmet, giving his voice a mechanical sound. He took a taser out of the holster at his hip and walked over to the red team. "Please chose your weakest member for execution." He ordered. The Red team leader, a red haired female called #88, shoved a teenaged #312 out front. The poor kid looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Please, don't do this!" he pleaded. But there is no mercy here, not for the Unnaturals. It doesn't matter how inexperienced you are. If you are found to be weak, you die. That is the way of things. The guard tried to force the boy to his knees but found it impossible. Even the young are five times as strong as a normal human. So he did the only thing he could, he shot out both of his kneecaps. It only takes a few minutes for us to heel such wounds so the guard would have to finish him quickly. He quickly tased #312 in the back of the neck, frying the microchip at the base of his skull. #312 screamed in pain as he fried. Everyone looked away but me. It's always fascinating to see your own demise before hand. #312 was reduced to a pile of ash in mere seconds. The wind picked up his remains and blew them across the desert plains, mixing with the sand. Ashes to ashes dust to dust. Isn't that how the old saying goes?


	6. My Baby

My Baby

My Baby

"The baby's developing well." Said Dr. Fuji, peering at the ultrasound monitor. I could see his tiny hands, clinching into fists, beneath his chin and his legs jostled every few seconds to kick my kidney. "I'd say you have two more weeks left, but he could come early." Her voice sounded distant to me as I stared at the image of my little son. "How big do think he is?" I asked without tearing my eyes away. "Around seven pounds, I'd guess." She replied. She wiped the gel from my swollen belly and I slipped off the examination table. "I want to examine you again tomorrow, Rose." She said and I groaned in frustration. "It's for your own good. We have to keep a close eye on #66's Mothers. You understand why." I nodded, "Yes ma'am." And walked out the door.

I opened the door of my apartment to find Marcus waiting for me on the couch. "Hi" he greeted with a beautiful grin. I smiled back and sat down next to him. We kissed each other demandingly, his hand caressed my cheek and held my face to his. I pulled away breathlessly and laughed. I'd never been in love before and now here I was pregnant without ever feeling a man's touch. Marcus laid me down and curled up next to me. He rested his head on my stomach, listening intently to the subtle movements our child made. I ran my fingers through his short hair, sighing contently to myself.

"Not much longer now." He said with a tent of sadness in his voice. "Nope." I replied. He looked up at me and his glorious blue eyes locked with mine. "Have you decided on a name yet?" he asked. I groaned over-dramatically. "What is with you and names. You ask me that every day." His lips curved into a smile, "Well have you?" I bit my lip in thought, "I was thinking…Christopher." His smile stretched into the biggest grin I'd ever seen. "Christopher." He breathed a deep chuckle reverberating in his chest. He kissed my belly. The feeling of his lips on the sensitive skin made me giggle.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran down my spine. I screamed and jolted upright. "Are you alright?" Marcus asked, his eyebrows knitted together with worry. Another then another followed the sharp pain. "I-I t-think the b-baby's coming." I stuttered through moans of agony. He quickly picked me up and raced toward the infirmary. I gripped onto his shirt, panting. The pain was agonizing.

My water broke the minute my feet came down on the tiled floor of the birthing room. Dr. Fuji put me into a bed and ordered Marcus to return to his training. He looked at me with a torn expression. I could tell he wanted to stay but was too afraid to disobey Fuji's order.

**Marcus's point of view:**

Dr. Fuji had ordered me to return to training but how could I. How could I concentrate on fighting when Rose was giving birth. I thought back to the look on her face when I left. It was a look of disappointment, not because I couldn't stay but because I hadn't stood up to the scientists. I paced outside the infirmary doors, my heart racing wildly in my chest. All my other Mothers and children had died on this day and I hoped with all my heart that Rose and Christopher wouldn't join them in the list of casualties.

"How is she?" asked a male voice. It was #12, Rose's father. "I don't know, they wouldn't let me stay with her." I replied. He nodded sadly. Suddenly Rose's shrill scream came to our ears. I ran to the door and slammed my fist on it, willing it to open so I could go to her but it wouldn't budge. Then I heard it, it was faint, but I'd know the sound anywhere. I heard it often in my dreams, a baby's cry. I was so happy I collapsed on the floor.

**Rose:**

My weary eyes darted about the room. I could hear the baby crying but could find him nowhere. "M-my Baby." I said in a weak voice. Dr. Fuji came over to the bedside, I could see a Unnatural attendant holding a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket standing behind her. "You did wonderfully." Cooed Dr. Fuji, coldly. She patted my shoulder for a job well done and walked out, the attendants and my son filled out after her, leaving me to a cold, quiet room.

Two days later, I received my first welcomed visitor. "Marcus." I greeted, smiling slightly. My body still felt drained. He stiffened and glanced over his shoulder at the guard posted outside the door. "Sorry, #66." He sat down in a chair, careful to keep his distance from me as to not draw attention to us. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a low whisper. "I can't feel anything from the waist down but other than that, I'm fine." His lips twisted into a smirk in one corner, his eyes shining with amusement. "Have you seen the baby? They haven't let me see him yet." He nodded, grinning, "Yea, he's beautiful Rose. He's my spitting image. He's got a pair of lungs, that kid." He said, laughing beneath his breath. I smiled.

It was another three days before I was finally well enough to go see my baby for the fist time. He looked exactly like Marcus had described him, a head full of dark hair, olive toned skin and eyes just like his father's. His _number_ was #413; his _name_ was Christopher. He was my son.


End file.
